Ogoleithus
What's up, motherfuckers! My name is Ogoleithus, a.k.a. the Demon God of Chaos! What you are reading right now is my article that sprite-o took the time to make for me. Now that he just finished doing an entry for me back at deviantArt, feel free to edited this shit as well as add Brutal Fists 2 related shit in regards to me! Descripton to be added later Inspiration Y'know how sprite-o is a fan of H.P. Lovecraft... Well guess what, I was modelled after these archtypes found in Lovecrafts works called Eldritch Abominations (look it up on TV Tropes, faggots!) Of course, I'm more of a humanoid abomination as I was design after Slender Man as well as other characters who look similar to him like Yuki Terumi from Blazblue. Bios by Game *'Brutal Fists' - "to be added later..." *'Brutal Fists 2' - "to be added later..." Gameplay Info Special Moves *Tentacle Squeeze (BF, BF2) - Ogoleithus flings one of his tentacles at his opponent and squeezes him/her, damaging him/her. *Shadow Orb (BF, BF2) - He shoots a black cloudy orb at his opponent. *Tentacle Upper (BF, BF2) -: Similar to Sinestro's Arachnid Sting from Injustice: Gods Among Us; Ogoleithus whacks his opponent up into the air with a hit from one of his tentacles. *Abyss Run (BF, BF2) - Ogoleithus dashes through his opponent, accompanied by a purple energy copy of himself that hits through the opponent. *Black Port (BF, BF2) - He shifts into a black ball and disappears. He reappears behind his opponent. *Tentacle Surprise (BF) - A tentacle bursts out of the ground under Ogoleithus's opponent and swirls to attack him/her. *Tenta-Joust (BF2) - He flings all of his tentacles at his opponent, attacking him/her. Brutal Style *Demon God of Chaos (BF2) - Ogoleithus laughs and shoots a stream of black smoke at his opponent from his right palm. The opponent is frozen and covered in black substance and Ogoleithus begins to do a series of punches and kicks, followed by a couple of slashes and then the frozen opponent gets covered in a black oval that pops up. Ogoleithus uses his tentacles to pick up the opponent and squeezes him/her so hard that the black oval dissolves into particles and the opponent appears to be strangled around the neck, waist, arms and legs. Afterwards, Ogoleithus lets go of the opponent. Death Finishes *Black Death (BF) - Ogoleithus flings the tongue from his mouthed abdomen around his opponent's legs and drags him/her into the mouth. The stomach mouth eats the entire opponent, munches on him/her, and spits out the opponent's skull, bones, and inner organs. The skull and bones are decaying, the organs have become dead and rotting and the blood that is all over the place has been recolored black. *Tentacle Trouble (BF) - Ogoleithus wraps his tentacles around his opponent's arms and legs. He then tears the opponent into four parts with them. *Paint It Black (BF2) - Ogoleithus's stomach flings its tongue around Ogoleithus's opponent's neck. It reels the screaming opponent into the stomach mouth and the mouth starts chomping down on the opponent as he/she is being shoved in the mouth completely. Ogoleithus's stomach then spits out the bones and organs of the eaten opponent, all of which are covered in black substance in replacement of blood and the bones and inner organs have become rotten *Tentacles of Chaos (BF2) - Ogoleithus jams one of his tentacles into his opponent's right eye. He then jams another tentacle into the opponent's waist, impaling it. He then uses another tentacle to wrap around the screaming opponent's left arm and one around the right leg. He rips the opponent into 4 halves and shows them off to the screen, accompanied by his wicked laughter. Storyline Brutal Fists to be added later... Brutal Fists 2 to be added later... Trivia *''to be added later...'' External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Brutal-Fists-Ogoleithus-432612602 *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Brutal-Fists-2-Ogoleithus-524174228 Somebody, contribute my article, please!!! Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Brutal Fists 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Final Boss Category:Flesh eaters Category:Immortals Category:Magic users Category:Male characters Category:Otherworldly characters Category:Self-demonstrating articles Category:Villains Category:Misc. martial arts